


Moonlight Opus

by MyosotisTageteserecta



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: DickTim Week (DCU), M/M, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyosotisTageteserecta/pseuds/MyosotisTageteserecta
Summary: The faraway dreams of a smitten man.-Written for DickTim week, day one; Moonlight.
Relationships: (one sided), Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Dick Tim Week 2019





	Moonlight Opus

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first lenguage. Enjoy.

Such a beautiful view shouldn’t be so… bright. Like a beacon in the middle of all the filth and ruin that plagued Gotham like a pandemic. Like a fae between all the blood that run by the streets. Like the last star in the middle of a pollution-ridden sky. Everyone around him held their breath at such exquisite view.

His own little moon.

Tim’s pale skin contrasted against the shadows around the world of his own making, where filth and grime was his environment. What he wouldn’t give to offer this beautiful being a cleaner, healthier option than all the madness that was consuming his mind. But he knew that his pretty moonlight heart just won’t give up the mere thing that keep the lot of them breathing nowadays.

The mission.

It will not only consume his dear heart and soul, but it will also destroy the rest of them, it already destroyed them. But he will not give up. He needed to do whatever it takes to resist it, to fight it, and maybe one day he can show the beautiful Robin bird flying in the skies safer havens to do so. Better havens to take off and lose themselves in the middle of their flight. One day they might make a nest of their own making, in another forest, made of love and sunshine, where moonlight and stars might reflect off his pretty little bird skin, making it shone like diamonds.

He will be such a good husband, such a good partner. Only the best might touch their nest, they might work on a world of their own making, where no grime, filth and blood may touch them, may touch him, may touch his pretty little bird. 

Of course, I though, shaking my head, snapping out of my daydream the second I heard Oracle’s voice over the comms, and a small huffy laugh that could only belonged to his moonlight. I paid attention once more to my surroundings, mourning a future that might never come with the best kept treasure of the skies.

Someday, maybe.


End file.
